File13: Poltergeist
by TV Manic 2
Summary: Another day and a new case for Shibuya Psychic Research. It seems like a classic haunting, but when the culprit chooses the wrong victim will anyone be able to stop it? Naru-centric XD As if it could be anyone else :P
1. Prologue : A New Case

**Ghost Hunt – Animeverse**

**File#13: Poltergeist**

**Summary:** Another day and a new case for Shibuya Psychic Research. It seems like a classic haunting, but when the culprit chooses the wrong victim will anyone be able to stop it? Naru-centric XD (As if it could be anything else :P)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Author's Notes: **Hi! This is my first Ghost Hunt fic, and my first anime/manga fic! XD As such, it is also my first fic that is set in Japan...I have used Japanese names for the occasional OC, and have put them in the right order! However, I apologise now if I have done anything stupid and very un-Japanese.

The fic is set a couple of cases after the end of the anime, and as such I have dubbed it File#13 (I also got the idea on Friday 13th, so it had to be done :P)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue -:- A New Case**

"It's not haunted." Yasuda Daisuke stubbornly stated. His round face was red with irritation as he adamantly refused to agree with his wife. Yasuda Hotaru, who sat next to him, was in every way his opposite. Whereas he was short, she was tall; whereas he was fat, she was thin; and whereas he was sane, she was not. "I can't believe you dragged me here."

"It is haunted," Hotaru retorted just as stubbornly as him. She clasped her hands together and stared hard at the adolescent sitting opposite her, Shibuya Kazuya. He was young, far too young in Hotaru's opinion, with dark hair and a slight build. The office they gathered in belonged to him, and as such she kept such comments of his age to herself. A young girl hovered nearby, but the couple paid her no attention. "I'm telling you; it's definitely haunted."

"I'll be the judge of that," Kazuya said simply, obviously agitated by the old married couple. The argument the pair had been having for many weeks magically ended. "What makes you say the place is haunted?"

"It's not hau..." Daisuke began before a glare from Kazuya silenced him.

Hotaru gave him a satisfied 'told you so' smile, before turning back to Kazuya to tell their story. "Well, about a month ago, my husband purchased the land with the house on it, with permission to demolish it so that he could build there. The house had been unoccupied for quite some time, the last family having left 20 years ago, and was state owned. They were glad to be rid of it I imagine. Anyway, he ordered the demolition of the building, but before work was even underway, strange things started happening..."

"There was nothing strange..." Daisuke attempted to interrupt.

"What kind of things?" the young girl asked. She couldn't have been old enough to be out of school, and yet here she was with a job? _This is a bizarre place indeed_ Hotaru thought to herself.

"There were noises, like tapping sounds. Objects would suddenly zip right across the room!" Hotaru gestured for emphasis, although she had never seen these events actually happen. "And then things got very bad. Out of the five workers on site, three of them were dead by the end of the second day. The other two refused to work there and left! The same thing happened with the next three crews my husband hired. Nine people are dead."

"Could it be that these workers were clumsy, and as such these accidents were down to human error?" Kazuya asked, clearly unconvinced. Hotaru huffed irritably as her husband flashed her a 'that's what I said' look.

"No. That's not at all possible." Hotaru almost stamped her foot in indignation, but managed to refrain from such childishness. What would the world be coming to if these children acting more grown up than she did? "And I'll tell you why. After my _husband," _she gave Daisuke a glare that said he wouldn't be her husband for much longer if he dared argue again, "told me what had happened, I decided to look into the place, and I found some interesting things.

"The last family, I said that they had lived there 20 years before, left after the unfortunate death of their youngest child. Before this they had reported strange things happening; such as flickering lights, tapping sounds...moving objects..." Hotaru listed the symptoms slowly, and Kazuya could tell she was a gifted story teller. "Do you see the connection? These mysterious happenings have happened before. The reports go back 50 years! Although, there were only two deaths; one being the child's and the other being an old recluse.

"That is why I _know_ that house is haunted," Hotaru finished matter-of-factly. Her husband sulked angrily in response. She waited a few moments to gage Kazuya's reaction. When she received none she prompted "So...what do you think?"

The young girl also seemed to be watching the man expectantly. After a few seconds of analysis she seemed to have deduced his answer. She smiled brightly at Hotaru and with an exaggerated nod exclaimed "We'll take the case!"

* * *

**I know it's short, but it only be the prologue; the actual chapters shall be longer! XD**

**Please review!**


	2. Part One : Haunted House

**Ghost Hunt – Animeverse**

**File#13: Poltergeist**

**Summary:** Another day and a new case for Shibuya Psychic Research. It seems like a classic haunting, but when the culprit chooses the wrong victim will anyone be able to stop it? Naru-centric XD (As if it could be anything else :P)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Author's Notes: **

Thanks to Redrosesthroughbrowneyes for reviewing!

Enjoy!

* * *

**File#13**

**Part One -:- Haunted House**

The land Yasuda Daisuke had purchased was huge. It was surrounded by thick woods on all sides; the only gap having been cleared for the long, and now poorly maintained, driveway. There was even a lake somewhere, according to the advert; however it would take a while to find it through the trees.

Lin, a very tall Chinese man with dark hair that covered one eye, piloted the black van; expertly avoiding the bumps that had been caused by the roots of the trees. Next to him sat Kazuya, or Naru, so named because of his narcissistic nature. There was also Taniyama Mai, the young girl from the office. She had short brunette hair and big brown eyes full of innocence.

Once they eventually made it to the house, Mai gasped in amazement. From the outside it appeared immaculately well kept. It was two storeys high with dormers in the roof. The walls were white and dotted with the occasional curtained window. Usually when they investigated an abandoned house everything was falling apart and the windows were boarded. It didn't even look as if the workmen had gotten any of the demolition work done at all. However; this was just the outside.

Lin switched off the engine and the van rumbled to a stop. They climbed out, Mai stretching dramatically after the long ride, and then they climbed the few steps and entered the house. Inside was a different story, and Mai was rather disappointed. They scouted the whole house to find the most appropriate place to set up base; eventually deciding upon a small room on the ground floor.

As was typical with every case; Naru stood and watched as Lin and Mai struggled to lug all his equipment into the building; Mai with somewhat more complaining than Lin. She made sure that every time she passed Naru she pulled an annoyed face at him; but he just ignored her.

Not long later, two new people appeared. Bou-san, or Monk as everyone called him; who had long hair tied into a ponytail and a band t-shirt on, and Ayako, a self professed Shrine Maiden. Without so much as a greeting from Naru, Monk was immediately roped in to helping Lin with the final preparations.

Mai did an unnecessary head count and then nudged Naru; "What about John and Masako? When are they coming?"

"They're not," Naru replied without looking up from the file he held. Mai waited to see if he would elaborate. He gave her a glance before continuing "Masako is currently filming some TV show, and John is learning how to speak Japanese properly."

"Oh...so it's just us then..." Mai sighed. It didn't seem right without the whole gang.

"They don't have to come with us everywhere we go you know," Naru replied. "Believe it or not, it was just me and Lin for a long time and we never had a problem."

* * *

A few hours later, Mai found herself on camera set up duty. She lugged the camera, the stand and the microphone up the stairs, making sure that she made as much noise as possible to annoy Naru. She turned right at the top and headed down the hall past a rather large floor to ceiling bookcase. She reached the second door on the left and somehow managed to slide it open with no hands.

As carefully, but as loudly, as possible Mai dropped the equipment on the floor. The room at one point had been a bedroom. The floor was uncared for wood and the walls were a pale blue. Several random objects lay scattered about with no sense of order. Odd pieces of furniture, including a chair, a small table, a bookcase and a partially dismantled bed, sat unused.

Mai set up the stand for the camera in the corner nearest the door so that when she attached the camera it would be facing the centre of the room. Once satisfied she picked up the camera

And proceeded to drop it.

She jumped as an ominous tapping sound filled the room. It was a low irregular rhythm, like a dying heartbeat. It filled her with a cold sense of dread as she identified it as one of the signs of a poltergeist. She hated poltergeists. The sound changed in pitch from low to high and back again; and then in dynamics, from loud to soft.

The sensible thing to do would have been to run scared back to base. But today she decided she wouldn't run back to Naru. She took a deep breath and muttered to herself "You've heard this before. It's nothing. It's just trying to scare; but it's not working, is it? This is nothing new."

Immediately the sound stopped. Mai glanced around to see if anything had changed or moved, or if the ghost was standing right behind her; but there was nothing there. She let out a sigh of relief followed by a nervous laugh. "I wasn't freaked out at all."

Nevertheless, she assembled the camera and microphone a lot quicker than usual and double checked the door was closed when she left.

* * *

Lin sat in front of the mountain of monitors with a single laptop before him. He watched as one by one the cameras came online and a picture appeared. He typed a few commands and waited patiently for Mai to finish her job. He glanced over at Naru who was standing nearby; re-reading the file for what must have been the thousandth time. Lin was used to this and had long since stopped asking why he did it. Both men were in silence.

The Base they had set up was a relatively small room filled with decades of dust. An assortment of items had been removed to make way for the large amount of equipment. The room was barely lit as darkness began to fall outside.

Suddenly, the tapping sound filled the room, making both men look up expectantly. They waited for about a minute as the sound echoed around, playing with its own rhythm and volume. Then Naru got bored. He returned to reading his file, effectively tuning out the minor annoyance. Lin waited slightly longer before swivelling his chair back around and watching the screens.

The tapping got faster and louder for a moment before abruptly stopping. The two men shared a look as they came to the same conclusion. "It's a poltergeist."

"It was very quick to react to us wasn't it?" Lin commented.

"Well, it killed within two days of the workmen arriving, I'm not surprised." Naru closed the file and sighed. Lin almost didn't hear him mutter "I was hoping for a challenge."

* * *

"You were scared, admit it!" Monk teased the red-head as they walked down a corridor. They had been walking from room to room trying to sense the presence of the spirit, when tapping sounds had erupted around them. Ayako had made the mistake of yelping and clinging to Monk in surprise, and now she knew he wouldn't ever let it go.

"I wasn't scared!" Ayako insisted, glaring at the man who was laughed at her misfortune. "It just made me jump is all. Being scared and being surprised are two _very_ different things."

"Of course they are," replied Monk, obviously not agreeing with her. She swacked him upside the head as the glares appeared to be having little effect, and then marched on ahead. "Oh, hey Mai!"

The teenage girl smiled a greeting to them as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "Did you hear the tapping too?" Mai asked.

"Yeah, Ayako nearly jumped out of her skin. She had to hold onto me in fear!" Monk received another hit to the head as Ayako adamantly refused to admit her fear. Mai barely managed to suppress a giggle as she followed the pair into the Base.

* * *

_He watched as the new guests gathered in what they had dubbed their 'Base'. He stifled a laugh. Amateurs, they had to be. Obviously he had drawn too much attention when he had killed the workmen; but that wasn't a bad thing. It just gave him more things to play with._

_The young girl, Mai, who had refused to show fear when he had taunted her, was retelling what had happened when she was setting up the infernal cameras. He hated it when they weren't afraid. Everyone should fear him! He was a killer a cold blooded killer! Fear was the only response. He smiled when he remembered the woman, Ayako, squealing as he played his game. But that monk had just laughed! He had laughed! How dare he!_

_Then there was the man and the boy. They had the nerve to ignore him? That was beyond an insult. Obviously the boy was a know-it-all. He smirked as the boy determined that he was a poltergeist. They arranged his exorcism with callous ease. How dare they! The monk, the laughing boy, suggested he did the exorcise then and there so that they could get this over with, but the know-it-all said that he wasn't worth the trouble at the moment. Wasn't worth the trouble? How wrong he was._

_He smirked at the boy's confidence. He decided he would play a game, yes a very fun game. He would laugh as he shattered that boy's pride and took his life._

_A very fun game indeed._

_

* * *

_

**Part Uno complete XD **

**Please review!**


	3. Part Two : Possession

**Ghost Hunt – Animeverse**

**File#13: Poltergeist**

**Summary:** Another day and a new case for Shibuya Psychic Research. It seems like a classic haunting, but when the culprit chooses the wrong victim will anyone be able to stop it? Naru-centric XD (As if it could be anything else :P)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Author's Notes: **

Thanks to AlexaTarot and Liris for reviewing! And in answer to your question there may be some NaruMai moments, but I'm not delving too deep into their relationship – maybe next time :P

Enjoy!

* * *

**File#13**

**Part Two -:- Possession **

Naru woke with a start.

He had no idea what had woken him, but he found himself instantly wide awake. His eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness, and he could make out the shapes of Lin and Monk; neither of which had been woken. He considered attempting to go back to sleep, but he knew he wouldn't be able to. Instead he carefully and quietly picked his way across the room and dressed in his normal black attire.

From somewhere upstairs he heard a muffled _thump_. Naru glanced up at the ceiling as if he would actually be able to see anything, and waited to see if it would sound again. He had the uncomfortable feeling of being watched. _Thump._ Naru checked the sleeping bundles to see they had heard it, but they were both oblivious.

_Thump._ Curiosity got the better of him. With the stealth of a cat he slid open the door and crept out into the hall. He closed the door behind him and then headed towards the stairs. _Thump._ The sound was coming from one of the bedrooms. As he came to the top of the stairs the occasional thump became a _rat-tat-tat_. The feeling of being watched intensified as he closed in on the room the sound was coming from.

It was the same room Mai had been in when she had heard the tapping sounds earlier. Naru remembered Lin saying something about the temperature being lower in there too. _So this is most active space huh? _Naru thought to himself. Even knowing this he still fearlessly entered the room, though he stayed close to the door as it was the only exit.

The source of the thumping noise was a chair that was hovering a few feet above the ground that was being dropped and then raised again at random intervals. The tapping had been a row of books on the shelf levitate and fall in sequence. As Naru stood there other objects; including the bed, rose and drifted in midair. He could feel the heat from a floating book near him confirming the already obvious poltergeist conclusion.

_Maybe this was a bad idea_ Naru briefly wondered. He turned to leave knowing that it wasn't safe and he couldn't do anything anyway.

_SLAM! THUMP! Rat-Tat-Tat! THUMP! _The door slammed closed, shuddering in its frame from the force, just as several items gave into gravity. Naru gave the door an experimental tug but found it locked tight.

Suddenly he could see his breath in front of him as he felt the temperature in the room drop dramatically. Even more furniture hit the deck in a series of crashes. _Why has no one heard?_ Naru hit the door in frustration, his pride preventing him from calling for help. He felt something brush his shoulder just as the world turned black.

He had said he wanted a challenge.

* * *

In the room that had been dubbed the 'girls' room, Mai stirred. She opened her eyes a little to be blinded by the early morning sun that drifted through the window. With a groan she rolled onto her back, giving the ceiling her just woken up glare, and then pulled herself into a sitting position. She blinked and rubbed her eyes; she was not a morning person. She glanced over at Ayako and noted with annoyance the woman was still blissfully asleep.

_Why am I up so early?_ Mai wondered. Begrudgingly she found her clothes and dressed, and despite the noise she made Ayako still slept on peacefully. Mai left the room and went out into the hallway. She knocked quietly on the door of the 'boys' room, and when no one objected she slid it open a little and peeked in. Both Monk and Lin were asleep, but Naru was missing. _Huh._

Mai wandered further along the corridor, still not quite awake, and peered into the Base room. Naru wasn't there either. _I wonder where he's gone_ Mai thought. She mulled over the possibilities for a while, her mind still very sluggish

_Thump. _Mai jumped and spoke aloud "What the hell was that?" She thought it had come from upstairs so she headed further down the corridor and began to climb the worn steps.

"Mai!"

"Wha-!" Mai leapt about a foot in the air in surprise, and then glared up at the culprit. A wide awake Naru smirked back at her as he leaned over the banister. "Naru! Why'd you do that? You should know better than to scare someone this early in the morning!"

Naru just looked back at her unapologetically.

"Was that you? Making that thumping sound?" Mai asked but Naru didn't answer, he just disappeared out of her line of sight. _He is so annoying! I come looking for him and all he does is scare me and then vanish? How is that fair? _Mai fumed as she stamped back down the stairs.

* * *

The temperature in the room returned to normal once he had finished the possession. He took a moment to test out the moving parts of the foreign body before climbing to his new feet. It always felt weird when he did this, at least to start with, like he was wearing someone else's clothes. "Well, I guess I kinda am." He murmured, almost jumping when he heard the boy's voice. He rolled his eyes at himself. "It's been a while."

His old room was a mess. Any fragile objects that had dropped were smashed to pieces, one of the chair legs was bent at a funny angle and his bed seemed a lot lower than usual. He often didn't realise the effect he was having when he was poltergeisting. It had been like that when he was alive as well. He'd be focusing on one thing and wouldn't realise everything else was in the air too. "That's what happens when you've got PK."

Considering this; he decided to test if he could still poltergeist while possessing the boy. He stared hard at the nearest object, which happened to be a very large and very old book, willing it to move. With ease the book flew straight upwards and then plummeted back down, landing with a solid _thump_. "Good."

He heard a sudden creak from downstairs. He cocked his head to one side and listened to the house. The building was like an extension of him. With minimal effort he could pretty much see and hear everything that happened within the walls. He sensed the cautious approach of the girl. _Mai. _

He exited his room quietly and wandered to the edge of the banister so that he could see her when he leaned over. "Mai!" he called. He stifled a laugh as the girl gave a small cry and jumped. He had always been a prankster. She glared up at him and he smirked satisfactorily. She was scolding him about it, but he had lost interest. He stepped back and out of view, and then leant against the wall next to the large bookcase. He listened to her leave, muttering to herself about something.

_Don't you dare hurt her._

He blinked, surprised. He hadn't said or thought that. Who...the boy. "Well this is new," he muttered. No one he had ever possessed had spoken to him before. They usually just disappeared as if they were asleep. He could feel the anger and protectiveness radiating from the sub consciousness of his borrowed body. "Why do you say that?"

_I'm warning you. _

"So you like this girl huh?" he leered. The anger intensified. "Ooh, a soft spot."

_If you hurt her I'll-_

"You'll what?" he interrupted with a sneer. "You can't do anything. So now be a good little possessed person and shut up!"

* * *

About an hour later the whole group was gathered in the base; Monk was dressed in his blue and white robes, Lin was seated in front of his mountain of equipment, and Naru was skulking in a corner. Ayako sat to one side clearly uninterested, and Mai stood in the middle, now awake but still annoyed.

"I'll do the exorcism now," Monk announced and received no objections.

"The most activity reported is in the second bedroom," Lin explained. "There was a major temperature drop early this morning and the camera cut out. You should do your exorcism there."

Monk nodded and headed out the door. He gave Naru a glance to confirm his agreement; his silence during the conversation had been a little unnerving. Naru just gave him an uncharacteristic shrug "Go for it."

It sounded more like a challenge than an instruction. Monk left the room slightly confused, and Mai eyed Naru curiously. _Maybe he just woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning_ she thought. Her attention quickly returned to the screens as she watched the fuzzy figure of Monk enter the bedroom. He stood in the centre of the room and placed in hands together. His monotonous mantra trickled out of the speakers.

She studied the screen carefully. She could shadows that shouldn't be there. The grating tapping sound almost drowned Monk out. Something was wrong. She always hated it when they did their exorcisms alone and she just had to watch. She felt helpless. Something was definitely wrong. She turned around to see if Naru had noticed anything just to see him staring into space as if focusing elsewhere. _Hmph._

She backed out of the room with neither Lin nor Ayako noticing. She walked straight past Naru who made no sign of acknowledging her existence. She didn't see him smirk as she disappeared down the hallway.

She took to the stairs two at a time and hurried along the landing towards the bedroom. She paused when she heard a series of thumps sounding from the room. Everything that had been floating dropped like stones.

A loud creak resonated from right next to her. She looked to her left to see the rather large floor to ceiling bookcase tower over her. A few books fell from the shelves and struck her making her wince in pain. She let out a frightened scream as the heavy wood make a rapid descent towards her.

* * *

"Ahhhhh!"

Lin and Ayako glanced up in surprise. _Was that Mai screaming? But wasn't she-_ Lin swivelled round to see the empty space that she had occupied only moments before. The two fled the room, leaving Naru alone.

* * *

"Ahhhhh!"

Monk stuttered to a top mid-mantra at the sound of the scream. He recognised it as Mai's instantly and ran out into the hall, his exorcism forgotten. He came to a sudden halt as he stared shocked at what he saw.

* * *

_No!_

Something very strange happened to him. After the girl had left and ran up the stairs he had transferred his concentration from the levitation in his bedroom to the bookcase on the landing. He gave it a heavy psychic pull so that it tilted and fell onto the unsuspecting girl.

But then something happened. He heard his borrowed body yell, and then he had been yanked by something. Now he seemed to be in state of...nonexistence? Maybe that wasn't the right word. It was like a void full of nothingness. He could feel nothing. See nothing. But he did seem quite capable of thinking. "Well that's a plus," he murmured to the darkness.

But then things changed again. There was something ahead of him, and he reached for it. He grabbed a hold of that something, and felt himself be propelled forwards. The next thing he knew, he was like a fly on the wall. He was watching the girl as she stared stupidly at the book case hovering above her

"Wait? Hovering? Shouldn't it be crashing down on her?" he asked. He could feel something; it was powerful, more powerful than him. He blinked his eyes, and within the instant from when they were closed to when they were open again he was suddenly back in his borrowed body staring down at his strangely glowing hands.

"Who are you?" he asked his borrowed body in awe. His hands stopped glowing and he felt the power leave him. Suddenly he heard the crash of the bookcase smashing into the floor, and hopefully the girl. "How did you do that?"

He could feel his borrowed body's smugness _I warned you._

He flexed his fingers experimentally, wondering what the power had been. "It would seem I made the right choice when I decided to possess you."

_If you try and hurt her again, I will make your afterlife a living hell._

* * *

**Please Review! **


	4. Part Three : Trapped

**Ghost Hunt – Animeverse**

**File#13: Poltergeist**

**Summary:** Another day and a new case for Shibuya Psychic Research. It seems like a classic haunting, but when the culprit chooses the wrong victim will anyone be able to stop it? Naru-centric XD (As if it could be anything else :P)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Author's Notes: **

Thanks to AlexaTarot, sweetymai90 and Liris for reviewing!

Enjoy!

* * *

**File#13**

**Part Three -:- Trapped **

Mai stared at the looming bookcase that hovered above her. Shock prevented her from doing the sensible thing, which would have been to move. _Why had it stopped? _Mai wondered in amazement, she then blinked and thought again _Why did it fall in the first place?_

"Mai! Mai move!" she heard Monk call from some distant place.

"Huh?" she replied stupidly. She felt arms wrap round her and pull her out of the bookcases shadow. It was just in time too as the heavy wooden shelving suddenly creaked and continued its descent, landing with a loud _crash_ as it met the ground. "Wh-What just happened?"

"I...I don't know," Monk replied, his mouth forming a surprised 'o'. "The poltergeist?"

To test his theory Mai reached towards the fallen bookcase to feel for the tell tale heat a poltergeist leaves behind. But when her hand was a few centimetres away from the wood a flicker of blue light, like a tiny bolt of lightning, snapped at her fingers making her pull away. She remembered the case not long ago where Naru had used his psychokenesis. She had been shocked by the same thing as she had reached for him then too. "Naru..." she muttered.

She looked back at Monk to gage his reaction. He glanced from the case, to her hand, to her face, his eyes telling her he had made the same connection.

They didn't have much time to contemplate as the sound of the rest of the team running up the stairs interrupted them. Lin and Ayako came first, with Naru trailing slightly behind. Ayako took in the collapsed bookcase and then Mai who was still shaking from her fright "Mai? Are you okay?"

"Yea...Yes, I'm okay," Mai replied uncertainly, giving Ayako a small smile to convince the woman she was telling the truth. Ayako eyed her carefully, her motherly concern evident in her face.

"What happened?" demanded Lin a hint of alarm entering his usually cold voice.

"I...I came up here because..." Mai struggled to remember the reason. "...because something wasn't right. But when I came past here, the bookcase...it suddenly fell...I only just got out of the way." Mai didn't know why she didn't tell them the complete truth. She did know that Lin would get angry with Naru if he realised what he had done. "Monk came out when I screamed."

"So you didn't finish the exorcism?" Naru asked; the question mark put in to cover the fact that he already knew that Monk had failed. Monk shook his head. Naru's tone changed slightly, as if he was daring the spiritualist "Maybe you should try again."

Lin nodded in agreement and Monk climbed to his feet while helping Mai up too. In silence the group followed Monk back into the bedroom. It was far messier than Mai remembered it being yesterday. More objects were broken and all the furniture had moved. Faint sunlight struggled to break through the thick layer of dust on the window, creating dark shadows around the strangely arranged room.

Monk returned to his place in the centre of the room and immediately resumed his mantra, his eyes closed and his hands together. Once Ayako and Lin were out of ear shot, Mai leaned towards Naru and whispered "Thanks for the save."

Naru just continued staring straight ahead as if he hadn't heard her. _Hmph,_ Mai fumed, _he really likes his pride huh? _

As Monk ran through his mantra the second time the intense rapping sounds echoed around the room. A few items stirred in response to the poltergeist's presence. Once Monk had run through his mantra the second time, the door slammed shut behind Naru and Mai. The young girl jumped at the sudden bang, then looked up at Naru. He continued to stare as if nothing had happened.

Monk stumbled to a stop as a few books flew into him, knocking him off balance. He opened his eyes as he rubbed at the yet to form bruises. An impatient Lin called for him to continue "Keep going!"

Mai watched as a strange expression crossed Naru's face. It was annoyance. In truth she had seen that face many times, but there was something different about it, like it didn't quite belong to him. _What's wrong with-_ She gasped as Naru made the tiniest gesture with his right hand and Lin suddenly went flying. The Chinese man was yanked off his feet and smacked into the wall behind him. He slid down and ended up crumpled on the floor. "K-keep going."

Begrudgingly Monk carried on his mantra from the point he left off.

Ayako rushed over to Lin, offering him help, while Mai just stared at Naru in astonishment. _Did he do that? Why would he hurt Lin?_ Mai was close to tears as she watched Naru just standing there. _What the hell is going on?_

Monk's mantra was reaching its crescendo, and Naru doubled over. He let out a cry of pain that didn't quite match up to his voice. "Naru?" He glanced her way and for a split second she was looking into a stranger's eyes. "W-who are you?"

Things began to fall into place for Mai. Naru had been upstairs alone. He had been acting out of character. He had attacked Lin because the man was making Monk continue the exorcism. He was possessed. And now he was being exorcised. But wait, hadn't Monk said that he couldn't safely perform an exorcism on humans? Something about a jar...shattering...

"Monk stop! Stop!" Mai cried in fear. The possessed Naru was now partially collapsed on the floor, groaning in pain. "It's in Naru! Stop! You're hurting him!"

Monk did as he was told and stopped mid-syllable. There was a stunned moment of silence where everyone in the room turned and observed the curled up Naru. His head then snapped up, his eyes glaring daggers into each and every one of them.

As he clambered to his shaky feet, Lin nudged Ayako, getting her attention. "_Run._"

Ayako took the hint and ran to the door. Mai followed suit and tried to help the woman pull it open. The damn thing was sealed tight. Ayako hammered on the door in frustration and fear. She didn't wan't to end like that piece of driftwood the young psychic had obliterated. But it was no use.

They were trapped.

A satisfied smirk marred Naru's features.

* * *

**Sorry this chap is a little shorter! I'll make the next one nice and long!**

**Please review!**


	5. Part Four : Pyschic Warfare

**Ghost Hunt – Animeverse**

**File#13: Poltergeist**

**Summary:** Another day and a new case for Shibuya Psychic Research. It seems like a classic haunting, but when the culprit chooses the wrong victim will anyone be able to stop it? Naru-centric XD (As if it could be anything else :P)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Author's Notes: **

Thanks to sweetymai90 and Liris for reviewing!

Enjoy!

* * *

**File#13**

**Part Four -:- Psychic Warfare **

_How had I not noticed?_ Lin shouted at himself. Pain rippled down his back from his collision with the wall, and lights still danced before his eyes from the blow to the head. _I'm meant to watch out for him! How the hell did this happen?_ Fuelled by his anger at himself he suppressed the pain and dragged himself to his feet. The possessed Naru was more interested in tormenting Monk who was trying to avoid being bludgeoned by flying objects. _A possessed Naru is a dangerous Naru. _

_I have to end this..._Lin winced in advance_...sorry._

With a shrill whistle he summoned his _shiki_ directing them at his friend. Distracted, Naru reacted too late, the _skiki_ raking across his back. Guilt pounded through Lin as he heard his charge's cry of pain. But the teenager didn't go down. Lin had simply angered whatever spirit had control over Naru.

"Naru! Snap out of it please!" cried Mai, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You've got to fight it! You're stronger than this! Naru!"

Her pleas fell on deaf ears as Naru redirected his efforts at Lin. He glared at the Chinese man and with a flick of his wrist hammered him with any item within his reach. On reflex Lin re-summoned his _shiki, _using them as a shield. The assortment of objects collided with the wisps and dropped harmlessly to the floor.

Monk capitalised on Naru's change of target, and while he had his back to the spiritualist, Monk ran forward and tackled the teenager to the ground. Naru let out another grunt of pain as Monk's shoulder hit his injured back, the blood barely showing on his black clothes. Before Naru could return to his feet Lin closed the gap, aiming to knock him out.

However, both Lin and Monk found themselves suddenly in the air. There was a brief second of surprise, but then just as realisation hit they were soaring backwards in opposite directions. Simultaneously they smacked into their corresponding walls and slid down to the floor. Naru climbed to his feet unsteadily; his body having taken a beating.

Ayako had watched the three men attacking one another, and knew that fighting Naru would be pointless, and most likely suicidal. _But maybe...maybe I can get him talking..._"Who are you?!" she demanded. Naru spun around to face her, and she almost flinched under his gaze.

"I thought you guys were investigators," Naru's lips moved but his voice didn't quite match. "Why don't you tell me?"

"If I knew I wouldn't ask," Ayako replied simply. His anonymity seemed to irritate him. _So he's got an ego...interesting._ "Tell me who you are."

"Okura Takahiro," the poltergeist announced. "Maybe next time you try to exorcise someone you should at least know who they are."

Mai saw that Ayako had pulled all of Takahiro's attention to her. She knew there was no way she would be able to overpower Naru, and the guys were still down. She followed the woman's lead "Why are you doing this?"

Takahiro seemed to notice Mai for the first time, a smile playing on Naru's lips. Usually Mai would give anything to see Naru smile, but this was wrong. It was cruel and vindictive. His eyes looked like they were scheming some horrible act. Seeing Naru like this sent shivers down her spine.

_Don't even think about it._

"_About what?"_ Takahiro asked his captive, his inside voice full of innocence _"I only want to have a little fun is all."_ The poltergeist studied Mai sadistically. _"I'll let you watch..."_

_If you touch her-_

"_Don't make threats when you can't follow through." _Takahiro warned Naru. "Why, you ask? Let's take a moment and I'll tell you the whole sordid tale. Make your job as _investigators_ a little easier.

"Fifty-five years ago. Fifty-five years ago I was alive. As a child I always was a freak, reading the wrong books, playing the wrong games. I was described as 'violent and disturbed' by pretty much everyone, including my father." Takahiro's eyes grew dark with hatred. Lin and Monk were still unconscious. "He was rich; he owned all the land in this area. He built this house especially for us. Well, he paid people to build it, but that was pretty much the same thing to him. I was fifteen when I first showed signs of PK, I'm sure you people know what that is yes? I don't have to explain it?"

"We know," Ayako snapped.

"Good," Takahiro coldly smirked. "Well, with this PK I caused all kinds of trouble. None of this unconscious craving attention crap; I knew full well what I was doing and enjoyed every minute of it. Apparently though, I enjoyed it a little too much: I scared my mother enough to leave with my little sister Aimi, and I petrified my father enough to drive him to murder."

"Your father killed you because you had PK?" Mai asked in stunned disbelief.

"Not 'had', 'have'. It gets even stronger when you die," A dark grin split Naru's features. "My father didn't count on that. He was left alone in this house, with only my spirit for company. Over five long years I slowly tormented the old man, trapping him in this house and playing with his mind until he finally committed suicide."

"The recluse..." Mai murmured, and then turned to Ayako. "Daisuke Hotaru said that an old recluse had died here. Was that your father?"

"Yes," Takahiro replied. "He was the first one to die. Actually, he was the only one I had wanted to kill. Once I had had my revenge, I didn't quite know what to do with myself. I drifted around this place, and I can tell you, it's bloody boring.

"But then, a new family moved in. It was unbelievably fun to scare the living daylights out of them. All I had to do was shake some things and tap on the walls and then they were running scared. There were several families after that, and I frightened each and every one of them. Some were a little harder, providing a challenge. For them I would cause 'accidents'. Their screams of terror were like music to my ears.

"The last tenants that were here, the Royama family, were particularly fun, and opened my eyes to a whole wealth of opportunities. It was just a shame that there was a twenty year gap between them and those pesky workers. Anyway, I was playing with them, you know, shaking some stuff and making some noise, but they just wouldn't leave; stubborn bunch. So I created a nice little 'accident' for the youngest Royama child. The fragile little thing died after 'tripping' down the stairs. This house was filled with mourning for a brief while, until they finally moved out."

"That's just- just evil," Mai stammered. She glanced at Lin and Monk, there appeared to be signs of stirring.

"Actually it was rather fun," Takahiro countered matter-of-factly, "hence why I kept doing it. And now I've attracted the attention of you ghost hunters. I am rather bitter you didn't feel the need to research me, but I've brought you up to speed."

"What do you intend to do now?" Ayako asked the inevitable question. She had noticed Lin and Monk too. Had their distraction actually worked?

"I kill you of course," Takahiro said with a laugh. He looked directly at Mai. "I tried to kill you earlier – smush you with a bookcase – very creative I think, but this idiot saved you." He gestured at his borrowed body.

"Naru..." Mai whispered. Ayako gave Mai a sideways glance.

"Well, that was his mistake that you're now going to pay for," Takahiro leered at her. "At least being squished would have been quick. But know, it would seem that the person I've possessed has PK too, a fact I wouldn't have noticed if it weren't for his act of heroism. Let's see what fun we can have, yes?"

_NO!_

"_Sit back and relax, Naru," _Takahiro thought. _"I'm giving you some credit after all. Be grateful"_

The power surged fast and strong through the entirety of the foreign body. Takahiro felt it; it was similar to his own, but far, far more powerful. With every millisecond that passed he could feel it grow even more potent, as if he was charging up. A light breeze seemed to emanate around him, until suddenly he was glowing white. _"Now this is real PK!"_ Takahiro thought to himself excitedly.

The air in the room changed. It became heavy and rippled outwards. Everything looked and sounded distorted as if he was bending reality itself. It built up to such a point that his hands ignited with a strange flame.

"No! Stop this!" Lin had finally regained consciousness. "It's too much!"

"That's what people who are afraid of power say."

Shrouded in a white sheen, with power literally at his fingertips, Takahiro felt like a God. _"'Too much'? I'll show you what 'too much' power can do!"_ He spread his arms wide and threw back his head with malicious laughter. The weird flames left his hands and danced around the room at his command, leaving a trail of destruction in their wake. A sudden wind picked up, spinning like a tornado in the small bedroom. Every item in the room was swept up and rocketed around.

Lin summoned his _shiki_ and attempted another attack, but the servant spirits just bounced off of the white shadow. _He's too strong...I failed..._ "I can't stop him!" he yelled above the racket, barely being heard by the others. "Just try and stay alive!"

"Great advice!" Ayako found the strength to be sarcastic as she clung to the door handle, afraid of being swept away. A stray object smashed very close to her head and she let out a frightened scream. She crouched down on the ground, trying to make herself as smaller target as possible. She saw Mai follow suit nearby.

Monk, who had literally just come round as all hell broke loose, was dodging UFO's. The unidentified part came from the fact that they were moving so fast he couldn't tell what they were. Every movement jolted his aching back and rapidly increasing migraine, but it was all he could do to 'stay alive'. He concurred with Ayako's retort to Lin's plan.

The house shook under the pressure of containing the mass of psychokenesis. The walls shook and bowed, cracks appearing in the plaster. There was a low rumbling and creaking sound coming from the buildings supports. "It's not going to hold much longer..." Mai said to herself, her voice stolen by the wind.

As if in answer, a large crack spread around the perimeter of the room. It passed right beneath her feet. There was a moment when the room felt as if it were hovering, before it went crashing down.

Mai had the sickening feeling of leaving her stomach behind, followed quickly by pain. She couldn't tell what hurt exactly, pain seemed to spike in every nerve of her body. And she felt heavy too. Like there was a huge weight on her back. _That's because there is, _she realised. Out of the corner of her eye she could just see the edge of that cursed bookcase. Apparently the wall had decided to join the floor, as well as the hallway outside the bedroom. _Guess I got smushed after all._

The rest of the team found themselves in similar situations. Monk had landed on his side, with a large chunk of wall on top. He could barely keep his eyes open, the pain in his ribs was so excruciating. Opposite him, Lin had ended up in a sitting position, his back against the downstairs wall, and his legs spread in front of him. However, pinning both of his legs was some indistinguishable piece of heavy rubble. A substantial amount of blood dribbled down his face from an open wound on his forehead. Near Mai, Ayako lay unconscious, the remains of the door she had clung to lying on top of her.

_Things got bad quick,_ Mai thought to herself. It was weird to think that only two hours ago they had been watching Monk perform his exorcism from the base. Movement was pretty much an impossibility for her, but she managed to angle her head enough so that she could see Naru-_no, Takahiro_, standing in the centre of the chaos. _Wait- how comes he gets to stand up?_

Defying gravity seemed to be part of the PK demonstration as well. Takahiro had gracefully followed the descent of the floor and landed lightly where he now stood. But something was wrong. Takahiro clutched at his, Naru's, chest, confused. It had been a long time since he had felt pain. The power ebbed away a lot slower than it had come, and the effect was physically draining. His vision was starting to blur and white spots popped before his eyes. His, Naru's, left arm was throbbing. "Wh-What the hell is g-going on?!"

A semi-conscious Lin answered "I t-told you it was t-too much."

"Wh-what does th-that mean?!" Takahiro demanded. The pain was getting worse but he refused to let go of the power. It was too strong, too powerful too waste.

"Naru is dying."

Mai began to cry, her tears silent as sobs would hurt too much. She wanted to scream and panic and hit something, but she was helpless. And what was worse, everyone was trapped. There was no way anyone could help anyone else. If Naru died like he did last time he used his PK, it would be too late to resuscitate him. They would all die here. _This is the end._

"If you st-stay in Naru's b-body when he d-dies, you will be tr-trapped for-e-ever. Little more th-than a zombie," Monk explained with difficulty, the weight of the rubble stopping him from taking enough breath to speak.

Takahiro made his decision quickly. He had to; he could already feel the body losing life. His presence left Naru, the dark shroud that had been suppressing his spirit lifting. Naru fell to his knees, the ability to stand failing him. He took a second to glance around the room, surveying the damage his powers had done.

Before his heart took his final beat he engaged the dregs of powers, using his very last ounce of strength. Every piece of rubble that pinned his friends disintegrated into dust. They were free

And he was gone.

* * *

**I told you this chapter would be longer! Sorry, for making you wait!**

**Please review!**


	6. Epilogue : Exorcised

**Ghost Hunt – Animeverse**

**File#13: Poltergeist**

**Summary:** Another day and a new case for Shibuya Psychic Research. It seems like a classic haunting, but when the culprit chooses the wrong victim will anyone be able to stop it? Naru-centric XD (As if it could be anything else :P)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Author's Notes: **

Thanks so much to Moons-Chan, Ariana Taniyama, Ms Bat, krisaku, AlexaTarot, seiyuurabu, Akemi Akira and Liris for reviewing!

This is the last chapter I'm afraid, but it was so fun to write that I may have another go (not a sequel though) Sorry there were so many plot-holes lol, I'll try and be better next time!

Enjoy!

* * *

**File#13**

**Epilogue -:- Exorcised **

Mai felt the weight of the bookcase evaporate. It took her a precious few seconds to register what had just happened. She saw the dust that surrounded her, and realised what Naru had done. He had saved her...again. He quite possibly just saved all of them. She managed to pull herself onto her elbows, lifting herself high enough to see Naru. _He saved everyone...but himself._

He lay collapsed on his stomach, his head tilted to one side so that he faced her. His eyes were closed and his face was far paler than usual. The wounds on his back from Lin's _shiki_ were red and angry, the blood still seeping slowly. She couldn't see his chest rise and fall. He wasn't breathing.

"Naru..." Mai whispered, barely finding her voice. Despite the pain from her aching back and legs, she dragged herself over to his side. "Naru?" Part of her knew it was pointless. There was no way he could hear her now. She placed a hand gently on his shoulder, and rolled him onto his back. "Please wake up..."

On the other side of the room, Monk lay completely out cold, blood dribbling from his mouth. He was severely injured, the weight from the rubble having crushed his ribs. Now that the remnants of wall had disintegrated he was able to take very small breaths, but he wouldn't last much longer without help. Nearby, Ayako was just coming to, her head bleeding from its collision with the floor. The door that had landed on top of her lay around her in piles of dust. She blinked at Mai, confused as to what had just happened.

Lin watched Mai from the place he had landed. The rubble that had pinned his legs was gone, but the damage had already been done. Blood pooled from the multiple fractures onto the ground around him. He couldn't move, making him feel totally helpless as he stared at the boy he had promised to protect.

"Mai..." Lin murmured quietly, his voice only just reaching her. She managed to tear her eyes away from Naru's cold face and looked over at the Chinese man. "Mai, we need help. You can walk yes?" Mai nodded. "Please, go and call an ambulance." He glanced at Naru, then back at her. "There's still a chance..."

"O-okay," Mai agreed. As she climbed painfully to her feet, her eyes stared off at some far off distance. She walked robotically as she managed to find a way out of the room. _There is a phone in the base. Need help. Still a chance..._

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

Mai sat in the uncomfortable chair, her knees tucked beneath her chin and her arms wrapped around her legs. Her eyes were red and itchy from crying and lack of sleep. She hadn't slept a wink since that day. She was afraid that if she closed her eyes she would have one of _those_ dreams, and she would see him again. She wouldn't know what to say. Or what if she woke up after and found out that something had happened while she had been blissfully asleep? No, she would sit there and wait.

She couldn't clearly remember what had happened after she had seen his cold, lifeless face. She remembered phoning for the ambulance, but she couldn't remember going to the hospital. She remembered sitting and waiting for news, staring at some poster for Heart Health. Ayako was more together than she was, and she had a concussion. The woman had held Mai as they waited for news on Monk and Lin.

It was hours before the doctor came out to see them. He told them that Monk was still in critical condition and was being kept in the ICU. He was on a respirator because the damage that had been done was so bad he was struggling to breath by himself. Lin was doing better, although there were doubts as to whether he would ever walk again.

Now, three weeks later, they were healing nicely. Monk had been taken off the respirator, and although he was badly bruised and well bandaged, the doctors were confident he'd be fine. Lin had more metal in his legs than bone due to the amount of pins they had had to put in to support the multiple breaks. It was a strong possibility that he would regain the ability to walk. Ayako split her time between the two men, keeping them company.

Mai, on the other hand, spent all of her time on that chair. It was a miracle. Lin had been right. There _had_ still been a chance. Naru lay there, before her very eyes, still as pale as he had that day. Several tubes ran in and out of body, and he was hooked up to a machine that confirmed his heart was indeed beating. Mai found the steady beat the most comforting sound in the world. It meant that he was still alive. She hadn't lost him yet.

"How many times have you saved me now?" Mai asked him quietly. There was no answer from him. "Remember when I fell down that manhole? You caught me. I still fell down, but you were there." She paused to think. "You blamed me for dragging you down, you said I didn't let go of your hand. But I just realised; _you_ were holding on to _me_. It was _you_ who didn't let go. Why? Why didn't you let go? You wouldn't have gotten hurt!"

She felt herself getting angry. She took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down. Once she had bought her breathing in time to the beeps from the monitor, she continued. "Then there was the time when the ceiling collapsed. Remember that? I thought I was a goner for sure. But, no. Yet again you threw yourself into harm's way to protect me! It's reckless you know. Doing those sorts of things. One day you're going to get yourself really hurt..."

Tears stung her eyes again. This whole thing was an emotional rollercoaster. First, she had felt empty, what with Naru being dead and all. Then guilt, for not caring as much for Monk and Lin. Then relief as she heard that Monk and Lin would be okay. Then guilt again for caring about them rather than Naru. Then intense relief finding out that Naru was alive. It goes on and on.

"It's all your fault you know," Mai murmured to her unconscious saviour. "Going and getting yourself all possessed...again. Didn't you learn your lesson last time? Oh, and then you went ahead and saved me again. This is getting repetitive you know. Maybe once, just once, you shouldn't save me. Then you wouldn't get hurt."

There was that guilt again. It wasn't Naru's fault at all. _Well, maybe a little._ It was her fault. It was her fault for being so helpless and useless that Naru felt the need to rescue her all of the time. She let the tears fall freely down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She uncurled herself and leant forward. Tentatively she reached out, her hand eventually finding his. She gave his hand a squeeze, his skin cool beneath hers. She rested her head on the edge of his bed and sobbed "I'm so sorry!"

"M-Mai?"

She shot back up, jumping at the sudden sound. She stared into his suddenly open eyes, her heart going through the emotions again; surprise, relief, happiness, annoyance...anger. She settled on anger. "What are you doing?! Making me jump like that! Do you not realise how little more I can take? First, you go on a possessed rampage! Then, then you go and save us! And then, and here's the worse one, you go and die on me! How dare you do that?!"

Naru blinked, his tired mind not quite understanding what she was saying. He saw the tears on her cheeks and the pain that lined her face. He felt her still holding his hand. It felt good. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry for hurting you, and everyone else."

"Oh please!" Mai lapsed from her rant into a warm smile. "Thanks for saving us. We would probably all be dead by now if you hadn't have released us."

Mai glanced down at her hand that still held his, and almost pulled away embarrassed. That was until she realised, he was holding her hand back. He followed her line of sight, and realised what she was staring at. Immediately he released his grip, and cleared his throat. "So, erm...what happened?"

_Moment ruined_, Mai thought to herself dejectedly. "Well, after...after Takahiro stopped possessing you, I called an ambulance and we all came here. Ayako and I were fine, but Monk and Lin were pretty badly hurt..." Mai saw an intense look of guilt on Naru's face "...but they're fine now. They're...they're recuperating." The guilt didn't go away. "Then, when we found out everything was going to be okay, Ayako called John and Masako. They went to the house, or what was left of it, and exorcised Takahiro. They're with Monk now I think."

"How long has it been?"

"Three weeks, you sure do sleep a lot," Mai tried to joke. She should have known better than to joke with Naru. Mai reached down next to her seat and picked up a black folder. "Anyway, I knew you'd be up soon, so I took the liberty of accepting our next case."

"Aw, you shouldn't have," Naru replied as he took the folder from her. He flicked to the first page. "Hmm...a series of accidents on a film set...interesting."

"I knew you'd like it," Mai beamed at him, obviously pleased. He looked up from the folder, and smiled at her. A genuine smile. He was so beautiful when he smiled.

Mai blushed bright red, her whirlwind of emotions finally settling on love.

* * *

**XD Finished! I hope that was a satisfactory ending; and I didn't kill Naru...for long...**

**As I said, another Ghost Hunt fic is quite possible, however, it most likely won't be a sequel, unless I can come up with a fantastic idea...the film set is sounding quite appealing...**

**Please review! They make me very, very happy!**


End file.
